Stardust wishes
by Knights of Silence
Summary: Not that I believe in them anyways. AU.


_Stardust wishes_

**I once wished upon a falling star. I remember that quite clearly. But for some odd reason, I no long remember what I wished for. Strange isn't it?**

"When was that, East? I never remember you believing in such a tale." Ludwig Beilschmit said to his older brother. It had been a long time since he had decided to visit. But every now and again, his grandfather, whom he lived with, forced him to go. This was the first time in years that he had decided to go on his own. Maybe it was because of the paper he held in him clenched hand.

"I thought you always believed that your 'awesomeness' would grant you everything you wanted." The German chocked on his words, pounding his fists into the bed. "Is this what you wanted? Why did you have to bring everyone down with you? Why couldn't you just let me be happy, for once?"

No, Ludwig would never forgive his brother for the pain he put him through. But getting angry, yelling, at this lifeless person in front of him, it didn't help. It just doubled the pain. And each time he came, it just reassured the gut feeling, Gilbert wasn't going to wake up.

"Why won't you wake up?" Ludwig forced his tears back. He would not cry. "The doctors say you've healed and you're fine now. All you have to do is wake up."

When had it all gone so wrong? Was it that day? Ludwig knew that all Gilbert wanted was to prove that he was an awesome big brother. The blonde didn't even remember the argument anymore. The memory was far to vague to remember. After all, it had been three years ago. But in the back of his mind, he could still see Gilbert chasing after him. Getting hit by that car. In the back of his mind, Ludwig knew it was his fault. Whatever words, cruel and horrible, that he had said... Would he ever get the chance to say he was sorry?

**Sometimes I wonder if it was all a dream. Who makes wishes on shooting stars anyways?**

"Just wake up." His voice was thick. He had only gotten to the first line on the paper before coming to the hospital to visit his older brother. He gripped the paper tightly, causing it to wrinkle more.

"Excuse me." The silvery voice came from the blonde nurse behind him. The blonde boy shied away when Ludwig then to glare at him.

That boy looked about Gilbert's age, maybe younger. Why did he deserve to be walking around, talking to people, having a family when hi brother could not? This blonde probably had a brother, a mother, and a father that he went home to everyday. All the German had left was his grandfather and his brother.

Why was he so unlucky?

The small nurse mumbled something that he could make out at first. Then, by mere chance, his eyes slide up to the clock. His voice was gruff. "Speak up. Don't waste something you have that others may never use again."

The nurse, Mattie, if his name tag was correct, nodded furiously at his words. The German knew that he had scared the heck out of the kid, he was probably just a volunteer.

"I-is he you're y-younger brother?" Mattie asked. It was a common misconception between them. Gilbert was smaller than him, but his personality spoke for it's self. And his ego could fill a country.

"Nein. Older." Ludwig said hefting his school bag over his shoulder. He took another step to the door, leaving his unforgiven brother behind.

The nurse looked down at the albino man resting in the bed. He looked as if he would wake up any second. The small blonde looked at the paper on the clipboard at the end of the bed. According to everyone, he could wake up at anytime.

The small Canadian sighed. He didn't mean to over heard anything. "Aren't you ready to face him yet?"

**It's not like I believe that a shooting star could grant my wishes. Maybe it was a past life or something. Pure desperation, like wanting to met someone again. Wanting to be with someone. I think that's the only reason I would think about it. My awesomeness could give me anything I wanted. Maybe it was West. He was such a great brother I wanted to met him again in this life too.**

"To bad. I'm not the great brother you wished for." The blonde held the note looking up at the night sky. He rested his back against the place he often called home. But it stopped being home three years ago. It wasn't the same.

"I don't believe in it either. But if it worked for you bruder, maybe it will work for me." He closed his eyes. Somewhere a star was shooting it's way to a place it wanted to go. He would wish on that one. It was so far out of his reach, just like Gilbert. So maybe that one would help him out.

"It's funny, bruder. When I look, all I see is a fallen star and some stardust."

"Ludwig, there's a phone call. I think you should hear this." His grandfather called.

Who believed in them anyways?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thanks to anyone who reads reviews or follows this. I hope it's angst but cute<em>**


End file.
